You and the Boys
by Chaos Supernova
Summary: A series of preferences and one shots with you and your favorite USM boys. Please submit scenario requests and/or one shot requests! Rated T because everything I write is rated T for some reason! Don't sue me! R&R!
1. Meeting the Boys

_You and the Boys_

 _Meeting them_

 _Key:_

 _(y/n) = your name_

 _(l/n) = your last name_

 _(l/f/s) = least favorite subject_

 _(f/n) = friend's name_

You walked the halls of Midtown High School, dreading class. It was (l/f/s), your least favorite subject. You stopped at your locker, getting your things out for (l/f/s), sighing a little.

You turned, and were headed towards class when you heard a voice. "Hey, (y/n)! You heard about the dance this Friday, right?" One of your friends, Reagan, jogged towards you.

"Yeah," you said. "But who would go with me? I'm not exactly expecting anyone to ask me. So I might just go with (f/n) and you."

"Yep, that's probably what's going to happen to me. Us losers need to stick together." The 'go' bell rang, signaling the students to get to class. Reagan hurried off to whatever class she had. You sighed a little inwardly. You really did want to go to the dance with someone other than your friends for once. But with who, you weren't so sure.

You slid into your desk in (l/f/s), cursing the person that ever thought (l/f/s) would be good to teach in a school. The teacher started talking, so you began to zone out.

 _Peter – Noticed_

 _"You slid into your desk in (l/f/s), cursing the person that ever thought (l/f/s) would be good to teach in a school. The teacher started talking, so you began to zone out."_

The door slamming open jarred you out of your daydream. You looked to see Peter Parker standing in the door frame, his hair chestnut brown hair mussed, and his blue eyes wide. He looked like he'd been through a tornado.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Walker! I...uh..." He faltered for a moment, the entire class plus the teacher staring at him.

"...got hit by a taxi?" Peter finished, sliding into a desk.

Mr. Walker raised an eyebrow, but then went back to teaching. You thought it was suspicious, too. While Peter did have some big bruises on his arms, he didn't really look like he'd been hit by a taxi. You made a mental note to talk to him when class was over.

When you finally made it through (l/f/s), you saw Peter struggling to get his locker open. Remembering your note to yourself, you headed towards him. "Here," you said. "Let me help you with that." The lock was jammed, you'd had that problem yourself before. You banged it on the locker door a few times, and it sprung open.

Peter smiled at you. "Thanks, uh...what's your name? I haven't seen you around before..."

"It's (y/n). And I'm not surprised. I tend to blend in a lot." You looked down at your shoes. Cool kids never payed any attention to you.

"Well, thanks, (y/n). And what I wouldn't give to blend in. I stick out like a sore thumb. Which results in many people walking all over me..." Peter smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Well, sometimes you just gotta take the high road."

You laughed, bitterly. "People walk all over me, too, but mostly because they don't see me. At least people pay attention to you. Notice you. It's not much fun doing what feels like screaming into an abyss."

Peter smirked. "You know, you're talking to me now, so...consider yourself noticed." The 'go' bell rang, and Peter walked away from you. "See ya, (y/n)," he called after you.

You stood in front of his locker, stunned.

And then you grinned.

 _Luke – The Project_

 _"You slid into your desk in (l/f/s), cursing the person that ever thought (l/f/s) would be good to teach in a school. The teacher started talking, so you began to zone out."_

Then someone tapped you on the shoulder. You looked up to see Luke Cage staring back at you. "Uh...(y/n)? Teacher's assigned us to work together for that (l/f/s) project. You in there?"

You blinked rapidly. "Yeah, just...zoned out. Um...if you don't mind me asking...what do we do now?"

Luke smiled slightly. "We now complete the essay together. On why (l/f/s) is important. Got any ideas?"

You snorted. "No. I hate (l/f/s), and I want it to die and burn. And then some."

Luke chuckled. "That's kinda harsh, (y/n). But I can't say I don't agree with ya. Maybe...you might need (l/f/s) in the future if you want to get into college? I'm pretty sure you have to take some exam on it."

You thought. And then you realized you couldn't come up with anything better. "Yeah, let's do that."

"Do what?" You and Luke saw Flash Thompson leaning in to hear what you said. "Listen, I need an idea for the project, and you seem pretty smart, (y/n). Gimme one."

You started to retort, but Luke stepped in. "Look, man, even your tiny little brain should be able to figure this one out. Go drool somewhere else, please."

Flash glared at Luke, but left you alone. You were kind of annoyed that Luke told Flash off for you, but at the same time, you knew that he wouldn't have left you alone if you were the one to say something. So you decided to thank Luke. "Thanks, Luke. Now...back to the project?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Back to the project. You have a one track mind, (l/n)."

"I just like to focus."

You worked on the project together until the end of class, and then walked out of the room together, still chatting.

 _Danny – Lost Kitten_

 _"You slid into your desk in (l/f/s), cursing the person that ever thought (l/f/s) would be good to teach in a school. The teacher started talking, so you began to zone out."_

The sound of someone saying something, then cheerleaders squealing shook you out of your thoughts.

"OMG, Danny! That's SO CUTE!" Brittany, one of the head cheerleaders, batted her long eyelashes at Danny, who didn't seem to notice, thank god.

Danny had just quietly stated that he had found a kitten the other day, and was asking around to see if it belonged to anybody.

And you were missing a kitten.

Upon hearing this, you immediately jumped out of your desk, and headed over to where Danny and the rabid horde of Danny Fangirls were. "Excuse me? Um, Danny? I think that might be my kitten. He's missing."

Danny smiled at you, his emerald eyes sparkling. "Oh, okay. I'm glad I found him, then. I'll-" Danny's soft voice was cut off by Brittany.

"Danny? I lost a kitten, too. I think he's mine! Can you pretty please drop him off at my house after school? My address is..." Brittany began to rattle off her address, Danny listening.

You couldn't take this. You knew he had your kitten. "Danny, I'll prove it to you. He has long white hair, blue eyes, and small ears. His name is Mr. Bigglesworth, and he's two. And most importantly, he's mine." You folded your arms, not caring what the cheerleader would say.

Danny blinked. "That's right. I'll drop him off at your house tonight, if you want..." He trailed off a little at the end, seeming unsure.

You smiled warmly. "That's fine! I'm glad he's safe. Thank you so much for finding him!"

Danny brushed his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes. "No problem." Ignoring the seething cheerleaders behind you, you sat back down, you looking at Danny, and Danny looking at you.

And as you looked into those kind emerald eyes, you knew you liked him.

 _Sam – Sleep Talk_

 _"You slid into your desk in (l/f/s), cursing the person that ever thought (l/f/s) would be good to teach in a school. The teacher started talking, so you began to zone out."_

You stared out the window, drifting into your own little world, when someone snored in the desk next to you.

You glanced over and saw Sam Alexander, his nostrils flaring with each snore.

You decided to do him a favor, and reached over to flick his head, but hesitated. He looked so...peaceful. And kind of cute. In a way.

You smiled affectionately, and stroked his spiky black hair. Sam snorted, and mumbled something in his sleep. It sounded something like "That feels good, Jinin..."

You had no idea who Jinin or what Jinin was, but you decided to mess with him a little. "Sam," you whispered. "It's (y/n)."

"(y/n)?" He repeated. "Hi, (y/n)...you look nice today...sure, I'll go out with you...oh, you'll be paying, good..." He drifted back off again.

What? You laughed as quietly as he snored. How did he even know you? He was Sam, and you were...you. Nobody. Just another face in the crowd.

The teacher, Mr. Walker, asked a question. You didn't pay attention to the question he asked, you payed attention to the askee. Sam.

"Alright, Sam? Do you know?" Your eyes went wide as you frantically shook Sam. "Sam!" You hissed. "Wake up!"

He blinked his eyes groggily, but didn't answer, so it was time to take matters into your own hands. "Um, Mr. Walker? Can I answer this one?"

Mr. Walker turned to you. "Of course, (y/n)."

You hastily answered, and class was back to normal.

After class, you saw Sam standing by your locker. "Oh, hey Sam," you said, unlocking it.

"Hey. So, uh...(y/n)...you kinda took a bullet for me back there. Um...thanks, I guess..." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

You raised an eyebrow, smiling. You knew this was probably all you were going to get out of Sam as a thank you. "You're welcome. It wasn't really a bullet, you know. It was a (l/f/s) question."

Sam waved his hand dismissively. "Same thing. They both hurt."

You laughed. "Yeah, I've gotta agree with you there. And man, you say some WEIRD stuff in your sleep. Like, who's Jinin?"

Sam's eyes widened, color rising to his cheeks. "You heard that?"

You smirked. "All of it."

He sighed. "Well...Jinin is a friend."

"You sounded like you like her."

He shook his head wildly. "No! No, I don't. She's just a friend. Actually, I think she hates me right now..."

"Ha. Well, I've gotta get to class. You should sleep more."

He smiled. "As you can tell, I'm up all night dreaming."

 **I haven't seen any of these for USM, so I decided to write my own. If anyone else wants to try preferences or one shots too, I'm all for it! I PROMISE to read and review!**

 **I take requests for certain scenarios for preferences (like this one, where the scenario was meeting the boy), requests for certain Reader/USM Boy one shots (where the reader is shipped with a USM Boy, e.g. Danny, and a scenario, e.g. Danny going back to K'un L'un), and requests for OC/USM Boy one shots (Where your OC is shipped with a USM Boy). If you want the third, PM me an OC form.**

 **JUST A WARNING: I will not update this very often, as I have other stories to work on. But please submit requests, the more requests you submit, the more often I will have to update!**


	2. Chills - Danny and Mia Dallas

_You and the Boys_

 _Mia Dallas/Danny Rand – Chills_

 _Request for Guest 1 xxx_

 **I am a terrible ice skater and have no clue about anything ice skating related, so...bear with me and my cluelesness.**

Mia Dallas laced on her skates, preparing to slide out on the ice. Her skates scraping against the ring, she warmed up, just doing some basic spins.

That is, until she saw a certain blonde-haired, green-eyed teenager.

She whirled around, her long brown hair flying. "Danny?" She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, I wanted to..." He glanced around wildly. "Skate?"

She smiled. "Of course, dummy. This is a skating rink."

He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. I knew that."

Mia scanned the rink, looking for the stand where you could rent skates. "Skates are over there," she said, pointing to the stand. Danny walked away, talking to the clerk.

A few minutes later, he came back with a pair, and laced them on. He then joined Mia on the ice, who was staring at him, wondering why Danny Rand, of all people, suddenly had an interest in ice skating.

Wobbling a little, he tentatively stepped onto the rink. "Is this natural ice?" He asked.

Mia shook her head. "No, artificial. Why?"

"I'm used to skating on natural ice. I did it all the time back in K-" He stopped himself. "Back home."

Mia nodded. "How is it different, though?"

"Well, natural just feels so much more...natural. You can feel the ice, feel the water. Here I just feel...nothing."

She raised an eyebrow. "You into spirtual stuff?"

His emerald eyes glittered. "You could say that."

Deciding to let him be, Mia glided across the ice, her hair flowing freely behind her. Much to her surpise, Danny suddenly skated up next to her. "What the- AHH!" Loosing her footing, she began to fall, but...

Danny caught her. Just in time.

Danny's strong arms around her waist, his emerald eyes looking into her blue ones. They were so close now, they could almost...kiss.

But they didn't. Instead, Danny helped her back on her feet, and skated away, a glint in his eyes.

Well, it wasn't like she was EXPECTING them to kiss. She just...she wanted to. Ignoring the rational part of her, she skated towards Danny, but a chink in the ice made her stumble and loose her footing.

But this time, Danny didn't catch her. She fell, and toppled into Danny, making both of them hit the ice.

It didn't hurt, though, because Danny broke her fall. And it was then she realized just where she was.

On top of Danny Rand, the boy she likes. And they were close. Even closer than before.

Danny laughed. "You really do fall down a lot, don't you?"

She nodded, blushing. Then she decided to do something. Something very very very bold and drastic.

She decided to kiss him.

Mia leaned in (not that she really had to that much) and was pleasantly surprised to find Danny leaning in also, most likely knowing what was to come. Danny's gentle hand cupped the back of her head, as their lips melted into a sweet kiss.

When they came up for air, Mia pressed her forehead against his. "I've got chills now," she whispered.

"And not just from the ice," Danny finished, as they kissed once again.

 **Next request I'm doing is for IronFistRocks with Jade Black.**


	3. Love is Blind - Danny and Jade Black

_You and the Boys_

 _Jade Black/Danny Rand – Love is Blind_

 _Request for IronFistRocks_

"HOLY S***! I THOUGHT THERE WERE NO VILLAINS IN BOSTON!" Jace Summers, AKA Blast, a member of the Boston team, screamed.

The Boston team was up against a large gray dragon, and needless to say, it was only their second battle. However, after an encounter with a reality-warping mutant, the team got actual powers, which did give them an advantage.

But they were still hopelessly inexperienced.

"Blast! Get the h*ll out of the way of the dragon, and flank its left!" The team leader, Holly Summers, AKA Thorn, Jace's older sister, yelled at him. "Bluebird, you get aerial! Attack from above! Claws, flank right! Luminous, distract the dragon! Dodge, you and I will go around back!"

Jade was Dodge. She was born blind, but her other senses had made up for it. And when she had gotten her powers, she found out that even without sight, she could still dodge almost anything. That was her power. It was sort of like a sixth sense, her body moved without her mind knowing anything was coming. It had helped her before, like when Jace accidentally blew up the kitchen of the Boston Tower. She had dodged all of the flying debris, whereas Jace got a nasty concussion. Holly was NOT pleased about that.

"Will do," Jade said. She could hear Thorn's footsteps, and she followed them. She could also hear the sounds of the battle, Shaun, AKA Claws, slashing away with his Wolverine like claws, Annabella's (AKA Bluebird) sonic screams, and Jordan, AKA Luminous, lighting up.

Jordan had been chosen to distract the dragon because of her ability to turn into a living lamp, where her whole body would glow, blindingly so. It was when she used her powers that Jade was almost glad she was blind.

Once, at the tower, Jace had done something to scare Jordan, and she lit up right in his face, causing him to scream, which made Annabella scream, which shattered all the glass in the building and everyone's eardrums, which made everyone irritable and cranky, especially Holly and Shaun, which put everyone in a bad mood for the entire day, which left Jade trying to fix things.

Good times.

"Okay, Dodge, I'm gonna need you to throw me, okay?" Thorn asked her, facing Jade by the sound of it.

"Throw you?" Jade echoed.

"New move I've been working on. And it might hurt a little. I probably should've gotten Shaun to do it, with his healing factor and all..." Thorn trailed off.

"No, it's fine." Jade had always felt like she was the least helpful one on the team, even less helpful than Luminous, because all she did was dodge things, you know? Even though she did have some experience in martial arts, she never understood what damage that would do to a dragon the size of a New York skyscraper. Thank god the mayor used part of city taxes for superhuman damages.

Jade couldn't see what Thorn did, but when she reached out to pick her up, she touched, well, thorns. "Ow!"

"Told you it would hurt. I've morphed into a ball of very sharp and durable thorns, something I discovered I could do when my idiot brother blew up my dresser. I morphed into a thorn-ball, and I didn't get hurt or get set on fire at all. It's very useful, actually. Throw me as hard as you can at the dragon. I'll do the rest," the thorn-ball said.

"Umm...okay..." Jade tentatively touched the thorn-ball, and the thorns went through her black leather gloves. But Jade ignored the pain, and lifted Thorn up into the air. The thorn-ball was surprisingly light, and she threw it like a bowling ball. Bowling nights with the team were always fun.

"WOOHOO!" Thorn shrieked happily. Jade heard the thorn-ball land, and the dragon bellowed in pain.

"THAT'S MY BIG SIS!" Blast screamed. There was a lot of screaming, and it hurt Jade's enhanced hearing.

"Go Thorn! Go Thorn! Go Thorn!" Luminous cheered. "EVERYONE CLOSE YOUR EYES!" she warned.

They all did as told, except for Jade, who was already blind, and Thorn, who was a thorn-ball at the moment.

Jade could pretty much feel the light, and the dragon, screeching in even more pain. It would be momentarily blinded for a few minutes, which was all the time the team needed to kill it.

Jade heard Claws jump on it with a low growl, most likely creating lots of claw marks and scars. "CLAW ITS EYES OUT!" Thorn yelled to him.

"With pleasure," he replied in that low, almost feral voice he had whenever he was fighting.

"SCREEECH!"

"Done. It's blinded. Forever." Jade felt a stab of sympathy for the dragon, now unable to see, much like her.

"Um, Claws? Maybe you shouldn't have done that...I mean, it's horrible not to see..." Jade said, unsure if he heard her or not.

He must have, because he responded, saying, "I'm sorry Dodge, but we have to kill it before it kills us! And innocent people!" He then proceeded to slash at it more.

Jade sighed. She never liked it when animals were hurt, even big scary dangerous ones. Holly had asked her if she wanted to stay behind, but she said no, she said she'd be fine. And here she was, not fine.

"Okay, like Shaun said, it's a killer, killers need to be put down," she whispered to herself. But she still couldn't bring herself to hurt it. So she went to its left flank, where Blast was hurling fireballs at it. Jade saw the dragon's entire left side was scorched, charred black. There was even reddish-bronze blood oozing out of some large gashes.

She quickly looked away, and she saw a large black plane. "Umm...guys?" she yelled over the noise. "I think we have S.H.I.E.L.D here."

After the mutant encounter, S.H.I.E.L.D had come, to help clean up the warped wreckage, like the dragon they were fighting now, and to Index the mutant and, consequently, them. They had made an agreement that if they allowed S.H.I.E.L.D to Index them, and run some tests on them, that S.H.I.E.L.D would leave them alone. And so far, they had. Except for that time when the team went to NYC to meet the Avengers. That was fun. It was also fun to watch Holly and Jordan crush on Captain America.

"S.H.I.E.L.D?" Thorn roared. "WHAT THE H*LL DO THEY WANT NOW?"

The plane landed, and five costumed teenagers, much like them, came out of it. Jade recognized one of them, Spider-Man, as he had been all over the news in Boston a few months ago, but she didn't recognize any others.

"CLAWS! LUMINOUS! BLAST! KEEP THE DRAGON BUSY, AND IF YOU GET A CHANCE, KILL IT! DODGE, BLUEBIRD, COME WITH ME!" Thorn morphed into her natural form, and slid of off the bellowing dragon gracefully. Bluebird flew down, finished screaming in the dragon's ears. Man, Jade felt REALLY bad for that dragon.

Thorn marched up to Spider-Man, her eyes narrowing. "What the h*ll do you want?" she hissed.

"Um, we're here to help you with the dragon..." he said. He sounded young, as old as them.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP B****!" she roared. "Go back to your S.H.I.E.L.D masters. My team has this under control. This is our city." Jade knew if Spider-Man didn't listen to her, well...you don't want to mess with Holly.

"Whoa, sheesh, language. And we were sent by S.H.I.E.L.D to-"

Thorn cut him off by stabbing him with a thorn she grew in the palm of her hand in his face.

"OWOWOWOW! HEY! THAT WASN'T NICE!" he screamed.

"Umm..." Bluebird said. "I'm just going to go back to fighting the dragon..." Jade heard her backing up. She didn't blame her, it wasn't wise to be near Holly in a fight.

"Team, fight the dragon! I'll take care of the angry girl!" he yelled.

"On it!" Spider-Man's team raced over to the dragon.

"TEAM! FIGHT S.H.I.E.L.D!" Thorn ordered.

Blast probably just shrugged. "Whatever," he said. Jade heard his pyrokinetic blasts firing.

Claws didn't say anything, Jade just heard slashing.

"Umm...but shouldn't they fight the dragon?" Jade asked Thorn, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Forgot you couldn't see. Dragon's dead. Claws and Blast killed it." Thorn sounded happy. Jade certainly wasn't.

"Oh...okay, then...our work here is done?" Jade asked hopefully. It was movie night back at the Tower, and right now, she just wanted to watch a movie.

"Not quite. We kick those b****es on their S.H.I.E.L.D ***es back to their plane or whatever. Then it's movie night, and I get to watch a good romantic comedy and steal all the popcorn from Blast." Thorn had the same mouth her brother had. Jade imagined Thorn was probably grinning right now. Though she might not seem like it, Thorn was a sucker for romantic comedies, and Jade had caught her more than once engrossed in a romance novel. Of course, she swore never to tell, because she was a good friend and would never do that. And she had threatened her.

"Umm...okay, but do we really need to? Can't we just leave? I'm tired, and I'm sure the others are tired to...I just want to watch a movie," Jade said.

"Well...fine. But I'm gonna deck that Spider-Guy next time I see him. And the rest of his loser squad, too." Thorn walked away towards the corpse of the dragon. "BLAST, CREMATE THE DRAGON!"

"Will do, Oh Great And Powerful Leader!" he said sarcastically.

"DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!"

"I won't!" Jade smelled fire, and the stench of burning flesh. Ick. She felt that she should do something for the dragon, something like she was at a funeral. Because she technically was, even if her friends had killed it.

She went further towards the burning corpse, despite the protests of her nose, and sat down near it. "We mourn today this dragon," she began. "Even if it would potentially kill people, it probably didn't know better and we are all very sorry we had to kill it."

She heard someone sit down next to her. They practically radiated magical energy, like how she warned the team of the mutant. But she didn't warn them fast enough.

"We are very sorry for taking the life of another creature, even if it was to protect our own," a male voice said, light, but not high pitched.

She smiled. "We hope you forgive us, and may you be eternally happy." Jade turned to face the boy sitting next to her. "Who are you? Um, forgive me, but, um...I'm blind," she explained.

"I could tell. Iron Fist. Namaste." Jade heard the air swish around her, and assumed Iron Fist was bowing.

"Um, thanks?" She laughed. "I'm J- uh, Dodge. I'm not really used to formalities..."

"Nice to meet you, Dodge. And it's something that I learned in K'un L'un. Er, um, where I grew up, that is..."

Jade raised her eyebrows. "No, no, I know what that is. The fabled city? Seriously? It exists?"

Iron Fist nodded. "Very real. I'm...well, I'm, um, actually the king...or soon to be king..."

"Oh my god, seriously? That's...awesome! Seriously! Umm...I've said seriously too many times..." She ducked her head down, blushing.

"My friends call me Fortune Cookie. You saying seriously a lot isn't worse than that," he said with a laugh.

"Why?" she asked.

"My tendency to spit out old proverbs at the absolute WORST times. I don't I why I do, it's just...just a monk thing, I guess..."

"You're a monk?"

"Well, no, not really. I just was around them a lot. And consequently, I'm a living fortune cookie. Except I'm not edible."

Jade laughed. "Wow. I feel bad for you. Wait, say one now!"

"It doesn't really come naturally. I do it when I'm nervous, I guess."

"Oh. Okay, then. I'll just have to make you nervous, then." He was certainly making HER nervous.

He snorted. "I don't get nervous that easy."

"I swear to god I'll make you get nervous."

"I don't think so."

"I'm warning you..."

"I'm telling you, I don't get nervous that easy."

Jade pouted. "Fine."

She could hear footsteps approaching them. "Hey. Um, Thorn just knocked out Spider-Man...his team is reeeally mad at us...so we're just going to go back to the tower for movie night," Bluebird said.

Jade got up from the charred ground. "Okay. And, umm...maybe we could invite them? Because, you know, it would make them less mad at us, and less likely to have S.H.I.E.L.D on our tails..." She really just wanted to invite Iron Fist, but she knew she couldn't do that without looking weird.

"Fine by me. They seem like nice people, it's just Thorn who's the problem. Not that she's a problem, she's...just not a people person," Bluebird added hastily. They all loved Holly, she was a great leader, but like all of them, she had her faults. Said faults being loud and bossy. But those were usually good traits in a leader.

"I could tell. Thorn really doesn't like Spider-Man, does she?" Iron Fist asked.

"Nope. She's just wary of new superheroes on her territory," Jade said. "Though I have found some Nova and Spider-Man merchandise hiding in her closet..."

Iron Fist laughed. "Don't most teenage girls?"

"Well, I certainly don't,"

"Suuuure..."

"I really don't! I don't see what most girls see in him. He's just some well-toned guy in spandex swinging around like a New York Tarzan or something. And Nova is a kid with a cosmic bucket. I think they're kind of weird," Jade said.

"I'm telling them that."

"DON'T YOU DARE, uh...Iron Fist?"

"Danny," he said.

"Jade," she replied.

" _Yu_ ," he said, which sounded like the letter 'e'.

"What?"

"Chinese for Jade. I learned some in K'un L'un,"

"Wow. Cool. So, umm...you up for movie night at the Tower?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound nervous.

"Yeah, sure. What movie?" he asked.

"I think Thorn's picking. Which means you're in for a romantic comedy," she said with a grin.

He groaned. "My favorite kind."

* * *

Once Jace got Holly under control enough to let the S.H.I.E.L.D team in the Tower, everything went smoothly. The Bostonians showed them to the giant media room. They introduced themselves, first names only, of course, and after that, they were all starting to become friends.

Holly and Ava were talking about their favorite romance novels and celebrity crushes, something Jade never thought she'd hear from her. And from the other team's reactions, they never thought they'd hear anything like it from Ava, either.

Jordan and Spider-Man were...flirting? Jade wasn't really sure, but it sounded like Jordan was definitely trying to, and Peter was returning the effort. Jade made a mental note to get Jordan to ask him out on a date soon.

Annabella and Shaun were too shy to talk to any of the other heroes, and they just sat in theater chairs away from everyone.

Jace was practically best friends with Sam, talking about everything from exes to crime fighting. Jade thought they would probably be good friends.

Jade and Danny were inseparable, of course. Danny introduced her to Luke, his best friend, and they talked together, making jokes, small talk, everything in between, until Holly and Ava FINALLY chose a movie.

"OKAY EVERYONE! WE'RE WATCHING WHEN IN ROME, SO SUCK IT UP!" Holly yelled.

"Is she always like that?" Luke whispered.

"Yep. Always. Jace's older sister."

"I do NOT see the resemblance," he replied.

"Me neither."

The movie started, and Jade felt herself move a little closer to Danny during each hilarious, painfully awkward romantic moment, from when Beth picked up the enchanted coins in the fountain of love, to when the artist painted a nude portrait of Beth on the side of a warehouse ("I'd like to see that masterpiece!" "High five me, bro!") to when Beth went on her first date with Nick. Jade laughed until she nearly cried when Beth and all her suitors had to fit in the artist's TINY car.

During that moment, she actually FELL into Danny's lap. "Oops..."

Danny just laughed, and she moved closer, to where she was sitting on him. And at the end of the movie, where Nick and Beth FINALLY kissed in the fountain, she felt Danny's hands guiding her face to his, their lips touching.

The kiss deepened, to where Jade had her hands around his neck and his holding her upright, hands on her waist. They finally came up for air, Jade saying, "Did that surprise you?"

" _Love is an eye that doesn't see anything_ ," he said. "Whoa. I guess it did."

 **Aww. I just love Jade Black/Danny. Next chapter will be a Reader/Danny where Danny goes back to K'un L'un, unless I get any requests with OCs. I hope you liked the Boston characters!**


	4. Caught Ya - Danny and Madeline Owens

_You and the Boys_

 _Madeline Owens/Danny Rand – Caught Ya_

 _Request for The Immortal Weapon_

She knew that feeling. That touch, so gentle, yet forceful.

But how could the superhero Iron Fist possibly be Danny Rand? Her sweet, vegan boyfriend who would never hurt a fly, punching a villain with...was that a flaming fist?

 _She had just gotten back from volunteering at the local animal shelter, Furry Paws. She had gotten her cat, Muffin, from there, so she thought that she would return the favor to the shelter. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she walked, and that's when the supervillain Doc Ock nearly smashed her into the street._

 _His weird metal claw-thingies dug into her waist, lifting her high, high into the air. She felt nauseous. "I'll kill the girl if you don't give me back what's mine, Spider-Man!" he yelled, spitting out "Spider-Man"._

 _From her very very very high vantage point, she could see Spider-Man and his team tense. "Here. You can have it. With a bonus of your very own Iron Fist to the face!"_

 _At that moment, with impossible reflexes, so fast Madeline couldn't see the hero move from the ground to the air, a metal briefcase in one hand and a flaming fist in...well, it was the other._

 _The fist connected with Doc Ock's face, the metal monster reeling backwards, dropping Madeline to the ground._

 _Falling, falling, falling..._

Until he caught her. That's when she realized she knew who this was. She knew the way he acted, the way he felt, the way he looked.

Sure, it might be a little weird to be checking out...well, his body, but she needed to make sure. He had the hair, yeah, but his face was obscured by a mask.

There was only one thing to do to make sure. Take the mask off. Hey, they were close enough, his body pressed to hers, falling through the air (she wasn't really sure _how_ exactly he was going to save her), and so what if no one had ever done it before? She needed to know if this was her boyfriend. And if it was, why had he been keeping this a secret from her? He could trust her with anything. And what if he died? What if he died and just left her all alone, crying over her dead boyfriend when she didn't even know what had happened to him? Why would he do this?

That is, if the teen before her was Danny. Time to find out. She wriggled her arms out from Iron Fist's tight embrace, and pulled the mask off. Right when they hit the ground.

She felt nothing but cool darkness for a moment. Then she blinked, and realized she was scrunching her eyes shut. Iron Fist and her were in a small crater, Spider-Man and the rest of the team ganging up on Doc Ock.

Iron Fist let go of her, and when the dust cleared, she saw who it was.

It was Danny.

She didn't know how to express her initial shock. Her jaw went slack. And then that confusion, that shock, turned to anger.

"YOU?" she screamed, feeling her throat's hoarseness.

"I- wait, what?" Danny said, scrunching his eyebrows in that cute confused look that reminded her of one of the dogs at the shelter, Marlowe.

"You. Danny. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I – Maddie... I just wanted you to be safe. I love you, I really do, but you're just...human. You can't defend yourself. I can."

"You're calling me HELPLESS?"

"Maddie, you're one of the most strong, independent girls I know-"

"Don't give me that BS! I want to know why you didn't tell me! Besides, how could anyone find out I knew it was you?"

A guttural laugh – more of a croak – came from her right. Her head whipped around to find Doc Ock, on the ground, his metal arms torn off of him. "Daniel Rand. I should've know, after all that time-"

A quick energy blast from Nova shut him up. He grinned at her. "We'll wipe his memory. No worries, Sunshine. And really, Iron Fist. You should've told her."

"I'm so sorry, Madeline, but you just don't understand, you-"

She cut him off with a curt wave of her hand. "Oh, no, I understand perfectly. You think you can't trust me. And I'm sorry, Danny, I really am. I love you, and I'm sure you do too. But if you're keeping something like this from me, if you can't tell me – well, I can't trust you, either. It's over."

And she ran, ran until her lungs gave out, stopping to rest on a bus stop bench, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to do that, god, she didn't. But she had to.

Her tears a stark contrast with the bright sun, she walked home, heart cracked open.

 **Wow. That was sadder than I had intended. Hope you liked! A brief itinerary for future chapters –**

 **Chapter 4 – Realizing Feelings (All USM/Reader)**

 **Chapter Five – Rule the World Together (Danny/Reader)**

 **Chapter Six – TBA**

 **I would LOVE to do To Be Evil (my story) boys/reader one shots. Please submit requests for those.**


End file.
